It is known to mount a magazine, e.g. a tray for individual diapositive plates, e.g. mounted slide transparencies in relatively axially movable lateral juxtaposition with the beam of projected light rays of a slide projector, and to successively temporarily laterally displace individual slides one at a time from their relative open-sided cells in the slide tray into the path of the light beam for successive projection of the respective slides upon a screen by using a slide changer. In some devices of this type, e.g. for use as informative or promotional kiosks, the projector, changer, and magazine are all housed in a common housing which further includes a rear projection screen in the front wall thereof. In other devices of this type, instead of a selfcontained screen, a separate front-projection screen is used.
The present invention is directed toward providing slide projector devices of the above types with an improved changer and means for juxtaposing.